1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cartridge and an image forming apparatus to and from which the cartridge is attachable and detachable.
2. Description of the Related Art
Image forming apparatuses (electrophotographic image forming apparatuses) performing an electrophotographic image forming process employ a cartridge system with which a processing unit formed into a cartridge is attachable to and detachable from the image forming apparatus body as a single unit. Examples of the cartridge system include a development cartridge system in which a development cartridge contains a developing device such as a development roller. Examples of the development cartridge system include one in which a development cartridge functions as a process cartridge containing a photosensitive drum and one in which the apparatus body functions as a developing unit containing a drum. The development cartridge system allows users to perform maintenance of the apparatus by themselves without relying on servicing personnel. Thus, the development cartridge system is widely employed in electrophotographic image forming apparatuses.
In the case of the development cartridge system, users have to attach a development cartridge to the apparatus body or replace a development cartridge with a new one when the development cartridge is used up. In order for users to securely hold a development cartridge while handling the development cartridge, some development cartridges have a handle portion that is grasped by users. Some of the handle portions achieve a space-saving configuration by being easily graspable when they are attached to and detached from the development cartridge and tucked away when they are in the apparatus body (see Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2007-219267).
According to Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2007-219267, when a user replaces a development cartridge with a new one, the user opens a door of the image forming apparatus body, grasps a handle portion that is in a graspable state, and removes the development cartridge. Then, the user attaches a new development cartridge to the image forming apparatus body and closes the door, so that the handle portion rotates up to a retract position.
However, the existing cartridge has a disadvantage in that the handle portion of the cartridge detached from the apparatus body needs a large space during transportation in order to be kept in the graspable state.